Everyone Can Change
by Ivenokel1000
Summary: The world is in peace once again and nothing can change this. But what happens when a old villian comes and changes everything up? Is he good or bad? Contains Yaoi. Mephadow couple, Mephilies and Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello fanfictioners! I am new here at and this is my first story like thing ever to write in my entire life! OMG! And to surprise it's yaoi! :D (not really surprising…. Hurrhurr)

This was based five years after Mephiles was destroyed.

%YAOI WARNING%

-IM A BARRIER~ RAWR-

=Shadow POV=

Hello, my name is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. And I am the ultimate life form, and for once in five years the world was sprouting of life and joy. Doctor Eggman has finally quit his nonsense. I never really knew why the old man retired, but after that the world is together again, but I do know that he retired right after Mephiles plan was put out and he was destroyed.

…Mephiles…that's name is so…strange now. If anyone speaks of the name the whole room grows silent…he was a freak…talking about how the world treated him wrong…but you know what? If he spoke another word about being treated wrong he's face would of have been treated wrong too.

"Hey! Faker! You here!," of course Sonic the bright…I'm in his apartment right now…he called everyone in here for some reason and it is not a pretty sight…doesn't smell that nice either…

"Am I sitting by you?" People call me a smart ass…I don't believe them though. "w-well..uh..yeah..you are..b-but…Whatever! Just listen alright. this is important!" Why was he annoying…wait, scratch that out. Everyone here is annoying. I know this sounds strange but I liked Mephiles. He was quiet and calm. I never saw him smile either…He did ruin my life so I'll never accept him.

"okay okay, sorry princess sonic for not obeying _one _of your rules for once.." I love doing this..just..messing with people. Its just so. Entertaining.

"Shut the hell up! I have a important thing to announce! We have a new member…You '_knew'_ him too…you may not be glad of who he is but he's changed… a lot." why is he smiling? And what did he mean my knew? Well whoever this person is he better not mess with any of my chaos emeralds!

"Here he is, Mephiles! Come in!" and at that moment I just had to be drinking some water. I sniffed it up and I'm coughing like a mad man now..I looked up from my cough attack and looked right in the eyes of that reptilian thing you call a person… Hedgehog thing…He looks dfferent..did he get a hair cut? **"WHAT THE FUCK!"** that 'thing' looked surprised…probably because I never go anywhere…

He looked at me with those reptilian sparkling green eyes. What the fuck? What did I just say? O well. Probably just hallucinating because of this big ass headache because both him and the big scream awhile ago.. "Thanks for that _beautiful _greeting my friend…now its my turn for a greeting" ..he did change. I wonder what happened. " My name is Mephilies the Dark. But my friends just call me Mephy. But none of you are my friends.._yet._So just call me Mephilies for now. " I'm wrong. He didn't change at all. He is still doing that thing with frailing his arms where-a-bout. "O and, don't be scared. I'm completely harmless…if you don't get on my nerves." Wait I'm wrong once again..he did change. He has mouth! I feel so smart! I just had to ask!

"Yo' mephy!"

=Mephiles POV=

…I swear if we were anime I would of done sweat dropped right now… "…what?" he looked..How can I put this… cute…he looked cute. What? A tough evil villain can't say that word? Well I changed. I'm well known as a normal person now…probably not to these guys but to myself I changed a whole lot.

He didn't change at all…

"Glad to know you grew a mouth, and…I thought you were dead…L!"

Nice way of putting the words shadow…

"Thank you…I think? And I was dead."

He looked scared now…

"then how are you here now?"

...I never really knew that either…

"I don't know. I just woke up and found myself in the middle of no where and I found Sonic on my way here. He said he would gladly let me join…I bet he's regretting it now."

Sonic heard his name and jumped out of his trance..he gained a lot. I guess he had to many chili dogs.

"no! I'm actually enjoying your stay! I like seeing you and shadow getting along."

…stalker. O well. I heard and seen worse.

=Sonic's POV=

It was true. I liked watching those two grow more in love. And yes I said love. It's pretty noticeable they have a crush on each other. It wasn't shocking either when mephy came in and they both blushed…It was cute so it made me blush. It made silver have a nosebleed. Probably cause he always has bad thoughts. Poor sick bastard.

Mephy looked uncomplete when I found him. He needed love. And so did Shadow. So I brought Mephiles here for them to fall in love…Once again, I say: 'it's pretty noticeable there gay for each other.'

Speak of the devil, Silver's back now.

"hey, I'm back…I hate nosebleeds! The bad thing is that when I went to get some toilet paper out of the bathroom and we ran out so I flew (literally) to the market and got some…O and sorry mephilies for the weird introduction but my name is-

=Silver's POV=

Unconcerned mephiles gave the 'shut the fuck up I know already, look'…it looks really insulting for just a stare.

"Silver. I know…we met. Just like the rest of your friends."

"o, well…Sonic. Where is he going to sleep?"

"In Shadow's room"

…

=Shadow's POV=

And I let loose.

"**YOU LITTLE COCKSUCKING FAGGOT! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME SHARE A ROOM WITH THIS 'THING'! **

**IF YOU WAS SMART YOU WOULDN'T DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT! BUT YOU ARE A DUMBASS AND YOU PAIR ME WITH THIS SHIT! YOU KNOW I HAVE FUCKING TRUST ISSUES! AND IF YOU ARE A DUMBASS TO BELIEVE I TRUST HIM YOU MUST BE FUCKED UP IN THE GODDAMN BRAIN!"** I took a breath to continue on my rant but strong hands grabbed around my waist and pulled me into my room.

…"I'm scared"…

..

…"so am I Silv, so am I"…

…

…"I'm to pretty to die"…

….

…"I'm to rich and famous to die"…

…..

…"your not famous nor rich."…

...…

"shut up, I'm trying to add dramatic tension to it!"

….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, I know it sucked, and I'm not sure if I should continue either…

Tell me if I should

And if you don't

Think

I should

Continue

…

I wont.

...

:D


	2. Are we Friends?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello readers of this story! :D My name is Ivenokel1000 unlike you haven't already known that….

Shadow realizes his love for Mephiles in this chapter. So he invites Mephy to his room and, well…you'll just need to find out.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Yelling**

%YAOI WARNING%

-…IM A BARRIER SO LIKE RAWR AND JUNK-

=Shadow's POV=

"HEY! Let me go you little piece of shit!" shadow tried to struggle out of the powerful grip but whoever was holding him was a ass load of toughness!

_Maybe if I bit him he would let me go…_

So…I did. And it tasted horrible! Like charcoal and gasoline put together…wait. How do I know how they taste…and I really need to stop arguing with myself!

THUMP!

Ow! He/she dropped me!

" Ouch you little wimp! Why did you bite me!"

I turned around and I saw no other than Mephilies.

"Because you were touching me!"

"Tasting isn't any better"

I looked down and stared at the floor for a good moment or two.

_I blushed. For no plain reason. What am I feeling. Is it…_

_Love?_

_No that's impossible! This is the hedgehog who almost destroyed the entire world! Including my friends! He is a evil villain and he will never be accepted as one of us! _

_And now he is saying he changed…that's impossible…I understand it is possible for change. But. Mephilies is Just unchangeable…or is he?_

…

_What am I thinking of…..is it true I love this hedgehog?_

"Shadow. You there! I'm sorry if I got personal with you, but I was just trying to save you from killing sonic! I knew you would of have regretted it since sonic is clearly your only friend…"

…_it's clear to me now.. I do love mephilies. why am I experiencing this now?_

"No, Mephilies..I do have more than just sonic. I have you. I was actually thinking…that we should upper our relationship. Like go to the next level,". I sure do wish he loved me back so we could go 'upper, upper' if you know what I mean," since we were enemies we should be friends now, don't you think? Since you're going to live here for the rest of your life we should be more fond."

=Mephilies POV=

_W-WHAT? Our relationship…what does he mean. _

"h-huh! R-realtion-realtionship? Uhh, w-what are you trying to s-say Shadow?"

..I just had to stutter. Nice going mephy..nice going. Now he's totally going to wonder why I'm so nervous!

"well I mean….Gah. Whatever. What about it! Friends?"

Shadow smirked…this was serious shit…whenever shadow smirks that means this is going to be serious shit right here, right now so get used to it…

I gulped. I was scared. I never actually put my trust into someone…

"..sure…w-why not." I took his hand and shook it…this was a bad idea..

But it was good at the same time…Ever since the first time I met Shadow, I've fallen in love with him…I would of have kissed him ten years ago but that was just plain wrong! He hated me…he probably would of have uppercutted me so high I would of have been 2,000 feet in the air…that and I didn't have a mouth back then…Well I technically did. But I never shown it before…since my mouth was blue…yep. It's blue. Nasty right?

Number one reason I hid it…the other reason is that I show emotions real easy, and I didn't want to be a villain who smiles more than that faggot Silver the hedgehog when he sees beautiful landscape…Faggot. But for some reason I let my mouth show and it's not that bad. The only thing sonic did was said 'nice to know you have a mouth now!' and so did shadow.

"Good, meet me in my room at around 6:00 Kay?" he then left the room before I could convince my love to him. Or at least try. I look at the clock and it shows 5:48...That gives me at least 10 minutes to have a quick snooze. Did I mention I was fucking tired? I just got back from walking 20 miles into the dessert, about 40 miles going threw towns and cities, and then I finally collapsed in this town called Soleanna. Then I woke up in a inn and saw the blue hedgehog sonic and he brang me here…

=Shadow's POV-=

In my room, everything was quiet. I was watching this show called Naruto. It was pretty gay but interesting at the same time. But 90% of it was gay. The other 10% was interesting. It kept me entertained while I waited for mephlilies… I looked at the clock and it showed 5:00...time sure does go by slow when your bored…So I took the time to look at my room for the twentieth time I lived here. I had a black bed with these small but noticeable red stripes on it. And red pillows. My bed set was black and metal. I had black curtains with a red veil underneath them so no sun could get into my room. My wall was white and I had poster of guns on my wall. In my closet I had a collection of many guns and killing machines. And of course clothes as if I needed them. Hedgehogs do not need clothes I told sonic. But sonic bought them anyway…he's a retard. Then I looked at my clock again and it showed 6:00. Wow. That time went by real quick. Then I heard a knock on my door. _MEPHILIES! YAY! _I ran up to my door and noticed of my foolish attitude…_what the fuck_. I open the door and I see mephilies. He looks nice….mmmmmm…wait scratch that out. He always looks nice..mmmm yummy… im getting a little boner over here.

"Hey mephy-kun" I gasp. Oh shit. I just said mephy-kun didn't I. Prepare for take down! I close my eyes and bury my head in my shoulders expecting something.

Nothing painful or hurtful happened, what the hell? I look up and gasp… Mephilies was laughing like a madman! His laugh sounded so eatable and tasty! He was gasping for air now. He looks up at me with teary eyes and says "Ha-ha, Shadow! Ha-ha-ha-ha! I won't hurt you! We're friends remember? Ha-ha! Besides! I like that nickname!" He continues to laugh, I join in with him… after about 10 minutes of laughing and having a hell of a lifetime I say, "hey mephy! Ha-ha! Want to c-come into my room instead of standing there?"

Snickers were heard from him and he finally looks up at me looking like he forgot about all happiness and laughter. "…no…" I didn't know his voice could go so serious! He walked away from the door out of site and right before I was about to cry he jumped in front of my door laughing hysterically pointing at me! He walks in and laughs continuously . "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! You should've seen your face!" he falls on the floor holding his stomach rolling around tears pouring out of his eyes. He looked cute while he laughed…I joined in with him once again!

=After hours of laughter and jokes they grow tired=

=Mephilies POV=

We were on the music channel on the TV…my throat hurt from laughing so much…around shadow I'm myself…and yes. I meant myself. All the other times I was shy…and I just thought about it but..

…This was the perfect time. I could kiss him right now and he wouldn't hesitate! It was so noticeable he loved me! He gave me a pet name for fuck sake! I just knew it… so I made my move. "hey Shad?" he looked at me with a curious look. "Shad? What does that mean" I sighed …I do love shadow but he sure can be a idiot some of the times. "well since you gave me a nickname I gave you one, now can I ask you that question now?", I said with a annoyed tone. "sure, what is it mephy?"

This was it..

"Well shadow. You k-know I..I-I…." and of couuurrseee a love song came on! Why TV! Why! You just had to make me way more nervous! " ever since I met you shad. I felt a feeling that I never felt for anyone else in my entire life. I felt happiness. A-and the feeling mortals call…..," I was red as a tomato now. Gosh! Fucking hormones!" …..l-l..love. Well I mean. I-I.. love..,"here it goes", Shadow the hedgehog I love you!"

Shadow gasp and looks at me red as me.

He looks down and blushes and plays with his hair.

Was this a bad idea?

I hope not…

Because I love this hedgehog.

**Author's note**

Cliffhanger! that's what you other writers out there get for doing that to me all the time! Ha-ha!

OWNED!

J

I

Love

You

?

J

The romantic song I was talking that made mephy so shy is called 'let me be' by Thomas Smith.


	3. You Are All I Need

**Author's note:**

Helloooooo, still mad at me for making a cliffhanger? Well get over it! Cause I'm continuing the STORY NOW!

…..

NOT REALLY…I still need to talk to you guys! :D On the ending note on this chapter there's going to be a question about Mephilies. Your going to Answer the question by taking a good look at Mephilies' s behavior. Answer it in the comments. Kay?

Ready..Set..READ!

%YAOI WARNING%

-Rawr…I'm horny and you like it! :D-

=Shadow's POV=

O My Gosh, did Mephilies The Dark really just say that? What happened to him? First he was all like 'I'm going to kill you!' and now he's like 'Will you fuck me?' What should I say? I never faced this in my entire, immortal life! "I-I…I um..", Come on say something, he probably thinks I'm weird by now!

I see regret in his face.

"I'm sorry Shadow! I should of never even tried! Sorry!" He runs to the doorway and doesn't even stop and look back at me. He reaches to the doorknob and runs out to the street.

_Mephilies…I love you too!_

I chase after him. It must be really weird for people watching us, because I'm screaming his name right now trying to grab him. People are probably thinking I'm trying to kill him.

Mephilies then runs into this flower field painted with pink ,white, yellow, and purple with a small single oak tree in the middle of it all with the white glowing moon adding light to it. A river filling a space between the meadow and the single tree with the moons reflection. It really is a beautiful sight.

"Mephilies! I love you too!" I yelled. He stops and doesn't turn around. Just stands there motionless letting the wind blow his hair. He turns around about one minute later with a grin on his face. He grabs my hand and runs toward the oak tree. The flower petals breezing around us, the sweet aroma of honey, the midnight moon staring down at us and the rapid motion of the leaves on the oak tree. We run threw the cold water towards the oak tree allowing the water to splash on us. It feels like it was all a cue. It feels as if we loved, the world would be all better again. And I soon learn, he is all I need for true happiness and world peace.

We reach the oak tree and we stop. He stares at me and smiles. He leans closer and kisses me a gentle kiss on the lips. No making out, no French kissing, just a gentle smooth kiss. ", You know, Shadow. You're the first I ever loved?", he said with a smirk. " Your point exactly Mister Mephilies?", I say while laying my head on is shoulder while playing with his hair. My arms hanging lazily on his shoulders while his hands are around my waist with his head on my shoulders.

"It means your special." he says seductive. He lifts my head into another weak, but sweet, kiss. He rests his head on my shoulder once again.

We write the words 'M + S' on the tree with a heart around it with his pocket knife. I just noticed he is awesome at carving stuff. We then share another silence hug with our backs against the tree with the symbol above our heads by a few inches. We then feel a certain cool breeze. Not really helping whenever we ran threw the river a while back. My lower body is wet and I'm freezing! It sends chills down me. He must of felt me shivered because he wrapped his body around me sharing ALL of his body heat.

"Mephilies." , by the call of his name he lifts his head and stares at me, "yes Shad?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"yes, and I love you too."

He then grabs my hands weakly and kisses me on the forehead. We share a quiet snooze together.

=Mephilies POV=

I then hear Shadow snore silently. He must have been real tired. I might as well try too.

_**Mephlies dream **_

_**(A/N: **__italics aren't him in the past. _**Bold **is him in the past.)

_I woke up in a room. Where the hell am I? It had purple and blue swirls around the inside and ghostly figures flying around, around the top I could see a faint white light. I could also hear voices! Those voices sound familiar. I then look through the faint white light and see shadow's face. "Shadow! Hey! Down here!"_

_Hello?_

_Dammit._

_He can't hear me._

_Are those little shits fighting without me! _

_Then the light grows stronger and larger and then I no longer see the purple room. I'm now in the real world. I hear this overweight man saying, 'pull back, pull back!' It's fucking hilarious! Wait. that's shadow! ' Hey, Shadow! Love ya' hon.! ' _

"**Muahahahahaha, O how ironic fate can be. I would of never believed I would have been resurrected from your shade. I thank you, Shadow **

**the hedgehog"**

" '_EY! BITCH! ONLY I CAN BOW TO SHADOW! He doesn't even know your damn name dick!"_

" **I'm Mephilies. Mephilies the Dark. What? Did you forget me? I owe much to you, Shadow. Oh yes."**

'"_hey bitch! Only I can use that purple ball thing!"_

"**what you gave to me, I now return to you! A one-way ticket to oblivion"**

"…_.THAT'S MY CATCHPHRASE! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY CATCHPHRASE! NO ONE DAMMIT! NO ONE!"_

_**Out of Mephilies dream**_

I pop my head up and it's already morning. What the strangest dream.. Wonder what it mean't. I look to my right and see a sleeping shadow. Now how am I going to get up now?

After several minutes of trying to escape Shadow's death grip Mephilies goes to the river and rinses off the sleep off his face. Sonic and the others probably are wondering where Shadow and I are. We should probably go back today. I walk up the hill to Shadow and I wake him up. "Hey Shadow," I shake him. "Ugh…what do you want?" someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. " Do you want to go anywhere today or go straight home?" He jumped up when I said home, I was hoping he said he wanted to go home. " No, Let's go somewhere fun! "How about the skating rink?" he says with s smile. "sure why not?" great, a whole new day of torture.

_**Ending note: **_

Question at top:

Do you think Mephilies should have been a bad guy or good guy in the game?

I was just curious, ;P answer in comments.


	4. ATTENTION! READ THIS!

**Author's note**

Hello, it's me again. And this time I'm not writing a story. This time I'm telling you a important notice.

I May Not Continue This Story.

Reasons are because I read over it and it is really unneat and rushed. I just don't like it! So I may call chapter 3 the end. But I'm not that mean so I'm including a bonus. The bonus is about what Sonic and Silver were doing while they were gone. Sonic is a pimp and Silver is his Bitch! XD

It's very short.

ENJOY!

+Barriers are getting real boring now…-_-+

"Oh my gosh, Big Daddy! Where are they!" Silver said with a spoiled 18 and pregnant teenager voice. " Big Daddy, I cant find my fake nails and nipple piercings! ( Lmao…XD )

"Hell if I know bitch, now go make me a sandwich! And while you at it scrawny white ass bitch, get my bling bling!"

"But big daddy!" ,stomps feet like a eight year old "I just got home from fucking team chaotic! I need a goddamn break!'

"Bitch! I told you to stop calling me that! Call me PIMP daddy!" slaps the hell out of Silver. " Now go make me a goddamn sandwich and get my bling bling, before I stomp all over your scrawny white ass, bitch!"

Silver's crying," okay Big Daddy ",gets slapped again," Pimp Daddy! I sorry! ",gets slapped again for no reason," Dammit Pimp Daddy! You play to rough! I going!," stumbles out clinging to doors and looking for support. "Dammit! Pimp Daddy! Look what you done did! I broke a goddamn nail! Feel better now asswipe?"

"Bitch! Never comeback at your pimp daddy! Go make my sandwich and get my bling bling before I bust another cap in yo' ass!"

"Okay. Sorry pimp daddy. I be going."

"Good. You better learned your lesson!"

"I did, don't worry Pimp Daddy. I did."

"….good…."

**Author's note**

Lol, did you like it? I could've made it longer but I have to go to bed so I'll just leave it be.

Thank you, and Have a Nice Day! :D


End file.
